A Truly Happy Beginning
by xAnimejunkie23x
Summary: Emma is about to get married and she wants to believe she's making the right choice. He loves her and She loves him. That's all that matters right? [Crappy summary, yes. Sorry not sorry, it's late and I'm sleepy. Hope you enjoy :]


A Truly Happy Beginning

Emma sits on the docks, staring out at the vast ocean, a thousand thoughts running through her head. For as long as she can remember she's always wanted someone to put her first before anything, to have someone love her for her and all her faults. Now here she is with a loving family, amazing friends and a boyfriend who loves her. Everything she's always wanted and yet she still feels like something is missing in her life, like something has changed in her. She wants to believe that Killian is what's best for her, (since she IS supposed to be marrying him in a few hours) but after sitting down and listening to what Regina had to say she's starting to think twice.

* * *

 _ **A week before the wedding…**_

"Emma listen, are you really sure you want to do this?" Regina asks, with a concerned frown on her face.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean, yeah sure he has his faults and we have somethings to work out still but he loves me and I love him. That's all that matters." Emma says more to herself that to the worried brunette across from her.

"You may love him dear, but are you happy? Truly happy? I know you Emma. It took awhile but I finally feel like I really know you." Regina sits up a bit straighter in her seat and turns to look Emma in the eye so she knows she's very serious when she says, "Emma you've changed. You've changed so much ever since you gotten together with Captain Honk. The Emma I knew was passionate, fierce, never backed down from a fight and always put her family before anyone else." Regina smiles sadly at the memory of the feisty blonde standing by her side as they took on whatever enemy dared to threaten their family. "The Emma that sits before me on the other hand-" Regina frowns at this "this Emma is tired, dull, walking around like there's nothing left to fight for, and worst of all, sad. So very sad dear.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Regina. I'm not sad ok? I've never been happier in my life." Emma says with determination.

"Really Dear? Then tell me, why are you crying?"

Emma gasps and reaches up to her cheek to find tears streaming down her face. She looks to Regina, eyes wide with shock and confusion. "I-I don't understand, he loves me and I love him, so why do I feel like this? Like, Like something's missing?"

Regina reaches over and cups the blondes face, wiping her tears away, a sad smile on her face "Only you can answer that question dear but please don't cry Emma. I want nothing more but to see you happy."

"I want to be happy Regina, I really do. I just want someone who will be there for me no matter what and I'll be there for them. Someone who I can trust and open up to without them judging me. I just want my happy ending." Emma says trying to hold back more tears.

Regina looks on and sighs "Emma there's something I need to tell you that I should've told you a long time ago honestly." Emma stares at the brunette, waiting for her to say what she needs to say. "I love you." Regina says and looks to see what kind of absurd reaction the blonde woman is going to have.

Emma blinks once, twice, before she can manage to speak "uh, what?"

Regina just nods and says "I love you Emma. I do know its not fair of me to say this now, with your wedding and all coming up, but I love you and I can't let you go on being this way anymore. Being so, miserable."

Emma is too shocked for words. A million thoughts running through her head.

Regina notices the blonde's hesitation to speak and smiles softly "You're your own woman Miss Swan and so therefore I will let you make your own decisions.

Emma finally focuses enough to be able to speak "wait what?" she says confused and quite honestly still shocked.

"Seeing as how it's really my fault for letting that mangy pirate sink his hook into you and not taking you for my own sooner, I'm letting you decide. I'm giving you the choice between me and captain Guyliner." Regina finishes with distaste and the mention of the pirate. "Should you choose me dear, I'll be at home waiting. Waiting for you. If you don't show, then I'll know who you chose. You have until your wedding night, a week from now to decide." At that Regina smiles softly as she gazes into the beautiful green eye she has learned to love and then without warning, leans in and kisses soft pink lips, before getting up and walking away to let the blonde think things over.

* * *

 _ **Wedding day**_

"Today is the day Swan. It's now or never" Emma takes a deep breath then turns and races down the docks to see the person she knows her heart belongs to.

Regina's sitting at her desk trying to read over some files from work, but the only thing on her mind is the blonde and what her choice will be. As she tortures herself with maybe and what ifs, she hears a car pull up in front of her house. Regina gets up and looks out the window to see that atrocious yellow bug crookedly in the street and a blur of blonde hair rushing for her front door. She rushes to the door, stopping in front of it to gather herself, before slowly opening the door to meet shining green eyes. "Miss Swa-" Regina's eyes go wide with soft, pink lips meeting hers. The kiss is short but is still able to be so full of passion somehow.

"It's you. It's always been you. We've been through so much together, I-I honestly don't know how I never realized it sooner. Neverland, Me becoming the dark one, and even going with me to rescue Killian, when I know you really can't stand the guy. You've always been there for me no matter." Emma chuckles nervously "I guess I can see why you always call me an idiot any chance you get."

Regina smirks, "yes dear, well, you do make it rather easy for me."

Emma smiles as she looks into chocolate brown eyes and takes Regina's hands and interlocking their fingers together. "Listen Regina, I know I'm not perfect, far from it in fact but after what you said to me that day, I asked myself, When was the last time you truly felt happy? Truly felt alive? You want to know when that was?"

The Mayor nods her head slowly, her attention only on the words coming from the woman she loves.

"When I was with you. When I was with Henry. When we were a family." Emma says with teary eyes. She hears a sharp intake of breath from Regina and looks up to find the brunette holding back tears of her own. Emma smiles and gathers herself up the best she can before she continues, "I want that happiness again, more than anything. But I don't just want it for me," she squeezes Regina's hands "But for you as well Regina. You deserve the absolute best and to be treated like the beautiful queen that you are." Emma finishes with a tear stained smile.

Regina just smiles and falls in love with the idiotic blonde all over again. Then she closes the gap between them, as their lips meet in a kiss that tells just how much love and compassion they have for each other.

Once the need for air becomes a factor the break apart, both breathing heavily with huge smiles on their faces. "You do realize that you're mine now Miss Swan and I'm never letting you go again, don't you?" Regina says softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Madam Mayor" Emma says teasingly, unable to keep the giant smile off her face.

A radiant smile appears on the Mayor's face as she says "well then, let's go tell OUR son that we finally got the happy ending we deserve."

"Our family." They both say as they walk hand and hand down the hall to their son and to the start of a truly happy beginning.

 **The end**


End file.
